bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Softon
Softon (ソフトン, Sofuton) is a fictional character in the manga and anime Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Profile Status *'Created by': Yoshio Sawai *'Voiced by': Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese), Joe Ochman (English) *'Age': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: 25, Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: 26 *'Gender': Male *'Date of Birth': August 26 *'Occupation': Rebel, Hair Hunter (Maruhage Empire) *'Titles': Vice-Leader of C-Block (Maruhage Empire) *'Fist Skill': Babylon Shinken (Fist of the Goddess Blabs-a-Lot) Appearances *'First appearance': Manga Chapter 13, Episode 7 *'Last appearance Manga': Shinsetsu chapter 72, Episode 76 Family *Beauty - Younger Sister Backround Softon wears a yellow and black jacket with an icecream logo on the back, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His head resembles soft serve ice cream (hence his name). There are two different versions of the head however, the manga version (Brown poop-like head), and the anime version (Pink strawberry ice-cream head). He does have a human head underneath the mask; He has long pink hair and has a rather serious face. Powers Softon uses "Babiron (Babylon) Shinken" (バビロン真拳; "Fist of godess Bablyon"), where he fights by channeling the power of "the Goddess Babylon". In the American version, it was called "Fist of Blabs-A-Lot". Through this power, Softon can create energy-based structures, such as force-fields or a floating platform. His abilities also include the lightning fast movements of his hands (a possible parody of "Fist of the North Star"), which can easily slice through metalic objects and his opponents flesh! Forms Black Sun Goddess Black markings appear on Softon's arms and all over Goddess Babylon. In this form, Babylon's power increases, and he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches. However, having little mastery over this form, his energies wear down too quickly, and he reverts back to his normal form. Babylon Form In his battle with Usui, Softon gains a new Babylon form. His mask is now shiny, he has a toilet seat around his neck, two slippers protecting his thighs, dragon imprints now resides on his arms, and he is wielding a plunger! Babylon also gains MANY new arms when attacking. Running gag Not coincidentally, the shape of his head also resembles the typical manga depiction of poop. In many episodes, Softon's "poop" jokes are directly copied from the manga, but put in the context of ice cream (although in one episode, Bo-bobo is shown dressed like Beauty, bent down as if to poop. Softon's head is in the right possision to make it look like Bo-bobo pooped pink poop on a bush). In promotional color artwork for the manga, his head is colored brown, whereas in the anime, it is colored pink (which is not a U.S. TV edit). It is later revealed that this isn't his real face but a mask used to control his powers, similar to Heppokomaru's collar. History Early Story Softon was once apart of the Bablyon Kingdom (though it is unknown if Beauty lived there with him). He was forced to escape during the "Babylon slaughter" caused by Byakkyō 15 years ago. He became one of two survivors, the other being Icen. At some point afterwards, Softon became the guardian of the "Jet Black Room" of C-Block's "Aitsuhage Tower"(some fans think he was the vice commander). Although he willingly hands over the cure for Beauty (her hair was falling out thanks to Gechappi), he still tries to defeat Bo-bobo, but he loses after a trip to "Bo-bobo World". Since Bo-bobo had destroyed C-Block, Softon returned to his other job as the mascot of an ice cream shop. He allies with Bo-bobo's team after finding out that Beauty has been kidnapped, but doesn't get to do much other than send Bo-bobo to "Babylon World" for some fast training. He later gets left behind after Bo-bobo defeats Gunkan. He reappears later in Z-Block... in the ladies restroom! After getting beaten by a plunger by female employee Hibi, but he is saved by Serviceman, who flashes her into unconciousness. Life as a Rebel Softon officially joins the rebels during the battle with Halekulani, where he helps them to defeat the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers. During the Cyber City arc, he helps Bo-bobo to defeat Carman. He later fights another Cyber Knight named J to try and allow Bo-bobo to rest, but is defeated easily despite his best effort. After J's defeat he stays behind to stabalize the city, while Bo-bobo defeats Giga. After Giga's rule is overthrown, Softon is set free from his duty's after Bo-bobo replaces him with a being more powerful than himself; a raisen. During the Former Maruhage Empire arc, Softon does not get to do much, as Torpedo Girl drags him onto some of the rides of the themepark base. Later, against Lambada, Softon reveals he was given the power of the "Black Sun" by J and combines it with Goddess Blabs-A-Lot, to create the Black Sun Goddess. He cannot maintain it for long however, and the form wears off. During the Hair Kingdom arc, Softon feels his powers slipping away from him, but cannot determine why until later; the reason comes in the form of Babylon assassin, Icen, whose Babylon power is even greater than Softon's! It is here that Softon is finally revealed as Beauty's older brother, explaining the connection he consistently has to her. With his powers hardly working, and the rule that there can only be one Babylon warrior currently existing, there is nothing Softon can do to help the rebels. Icen then throws him into a giant toilet, where (thanks to antics on the battlefield) he is surronded by "fortune cats" while an oddly drawn horse chews on his head (yet he stangely remains calm)! After Icen is defeated by Bo-bobo, Softon regains his powers and his mask. After the downfall of Bi-bibi, Softon parties with Bo-bobo, but then leaves to undergo training. Return of the Poop During Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Softon doesn't make an appearance until chapter 48, where he fights Usui of the Black Gambling Corp., one of the IXEX assassins who work under Tsuru Tsurulina III. He transports Usui to Babylon World, a world filled with ice cream that looks like fecal matter, and beats him up with a toilet plunger. He finishes this attack with a trial from a Babylonian god, but this isn't enough to beat him. Before Usui can land a sword attack on Softon, Bo-bobo's group interferes in the fight, turning it into a three-on three match between Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Softon, Usui, Dragon Knight Alistoar, and Shirota Masakage (a guest villain from a series made by one of Sawai's assistants). After the group uses a Jump Ultimate Stars-themed attack, Usui grows into a giant, forcing Bo-bobo to fuse with Don Patch to become PatchBobo and eventually Papapa-pa Pa-papatch. After this point, Softon stays in the background for most of the series, traveling with the main characters but not contributing much in battle. However, Softon singal-handedly helps to defeat one of Shiruen Kamara's mutated henchmen. In the final battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III, he does contribute to a combo attack on the emperor and his protege with a toilet-themed technique, and he defends Bo-bobo from the crazed emperor's final attack. Attacks *Stream of Morroco *Lost Red Treasure *The Vanilla Blaster - Softon powers up his aura to a green dragonball z type aura and charges at the opponent *Sharp Fist Of Blabs-A-Lot - Softon hits his opponents with his index and pinky fingers on both hands *Pyramids Under Calendars Thunder- Softon nose dives on top of his opponent *Super Fist Of The Black Sun: Idol- Softon summons a giant blabs-a-lot idol to hit the opponent (only in black sun goddess form) *The Judgement Of Blabs-A-Lot - Softon gets the idol of blabs-a-lot to punch his opponents *The Hard Pack Of Soft Swirl - Softon uses lots of high speed moves combined with dbz type teleportation to beat up a large group of opponents *Bring Forth The Gate Of Blabs-A-Lot - Softon summons a mans lavatory from the sky which contains a portal to the world of Blabs-A-Lot *Sunlight Of Santa Luchia Through The Trees- Softon cuts his opponent with his high speed hands *Jamaica's Passion- Softon Attacks the opponent with a flurry of fast punches *Judgement Time Of Blabs-A-Lot - Blabs-A-Lot judges the opponent and if the opponent is guilty they get beaten up *Secret Fist Of Goddess Blabs-A-Lot: Magic Carpet (Muu's Inheritence) - Softon summons an orange flying carpet *Justice Of Blabs-A-Lot- Blabs-A-Lot fires a green laser from all of her weapons at the opponent *Rolling Thunder Of Luxemburg- Softon slices the opponents chest with one hand *Sorrow Of Sweden- Softon charges through the opponents *Combined Fist Attack: Gas-A-Lot: Heppokomaru catapults softon up on a solid beam of gas and softon smashes into the opponents Trivia * In the English dub, the goddess is called "Blabs-A-Lot", a not-too-obvious pun: "Blabs-A-Lot = Babble on = Babylon." * Softon is 25 years old in the original series. * Softon is one of the few main characters who did not make the top 10 in the last popularity contest. This is probably due to how little he appeared in Shinsetsu. He came in 14th place. * After Icen is defeated, he gets a fourth layer on his mask, and it remains that way throughout the rest of the series. His mask returns to it's original three-layer design in Shinsetsu. Category:Shinken Users Category:Rebels